Rien qu'une nuit
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Kiba invite ses amis à dîner. Les filles, elles, se démènent en cuisine. Ino défie Sakura : La première qui arrive à mettre Sasuke dans son lit l'emporte. Ino est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, même trafiquer le dîner de ce soir... One-shot, LEMON SasuNaru.


**NOTES: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds **_sous 48h_** maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

Un nouveau one-shot débuté le dimanche 23 novembre 2008..! Les persos n'ont même pas 14 ans.

n.n Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rien qu'une nuit** (SasuNaru)

La soirée débuta enfin. Le ciel arborait ses couleurs sépia teintées de rouge. Dans le village de Konoha, un ninja a invité ses amis à un diner.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Les invités arrivèrent progressivement, les filles les premières pour venir l'aider à préparer le festin. Shikamaru arriva avec Chôji, Shino, Neji et Lee. Ils furent installés à table et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout des heures de durs entraînements à endurer.

La sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Kiba s'essuya les mains après avoir rincé quelques légumes et se précipita à l'entrée.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Il ouvrit donc et salua l'un des retardataires. Uchiha Sasuke, la glace pilée...

-Tiens? Tu n'as pas croisé Naruto en chemin?

-Non. Il s'est sûrement perdu, idiot comme il est...

Kiba soupira intérieurement. Sasuke semblait avoir une dent contre son équipier. Il fit entrer son invité et le fit s'installer à table auprès des autres.

Sakura sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon et croisa Kiba qui lui dit que Sasuke venait d'arriver. Elle jubila sur place et courut vers la salle à manger où elle aperçut son beau brun discuter calmement avec Shikamaru. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et salua le ténébreux.

-Bonsoir, Sasuke-kun!  
-Bonsoir, Sasuke-kun!

Elle cligna les yeux en un "Gné?", se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir cet écho. Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir en voyant un éclair passer sous son nez pour venir à côté de l'Uchiha.

La rose murmura, contenant au maximum sa colère grandissante.

-Inooo...

La blonde s'extasiait d'être aux côtés de sa proie. Elle le flatta un court instant avant qu'il ne la renvoie avec une froideur incomparable. Elle jeta un regard noir à ses coéquipiers qui exprimèrent explicitement leur amusement d'avoir à supporter les tours d'Ino pour conquérir son Sasuke.

Elle sortit de la pièce et croisa sa rivale dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Ladite rivale l'incendiait du regard en grimaçant pour ne pas hurler.

-Ne t'approche pas de Sasuke-kun...

-Ce n'est pas ta propriété, à ce que je sache. J'ai aussi le droit de lui courir après. Il est libre donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'abstenir.

-Sur ce terrain-là, tu ne pourras jamais me battre...

Ino souleva le menton avec un regard hautain.

-Très bien. Si c'est un duel que tu veux, on a qu'à faire ça. Celle qui arrivera à le faire tomber dans ses filets, cette nuit.

-Je ne te suis pas...

-Celle qui arrivera à emmener Sasuke-kun dans son lit, si tu préfères...

-O/O Tu es folle! C'est

-C'est le jeu. Mais ne t'en fais pas: C'est moi qui vais le remporter haut-la-main!

Ino ricana et retourna dans la cuisine rejoindre Tenten et Hinata. Sakura resta un instant à cogiter au défi qu'Ino venait de lui lancer.

#Ino, tu es une grande malade! On ne peut décemment inviter un garçon dans son lit comme ça! Et puis, c'est Sasuke-kun... Il ne nous porte pas très haut dans son estime...#

Elle se tint droit avec les yeux brillants d'animosité.

#Mais comparée à toi, Ino, j'ai un espoir! Sasuke-kun fait partie de mon équipe et me connait. Je suis la seule fille qu'il côtoie en permanence.#

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée puis la voix de Kiba.

-Sakura! Tu pourrais aller ouvrir, s'il te plaît?

-Ou... oui!

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son autre équipier moins séduisant...

-Bonsoir, Sakura-chan!

Elle lui répondit d'une voix grave.

-Bonsoir, Naruto...

-Je suis le dernier?

-Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, encore?

-Je savais pas trop quoi me mettre alors j'ai cherché un bon bout de temps...

La rose observa de bas en haut l'habillement du blond.

Jean taille basse délavé, chemise noire ouverte seulement en partie en haut, laissant aux yeux de tous son collier.

-Vas-y, entre.

-n.n Merci, Sakura-chan!

Il rentra en se dandinant, tandis que Sakura soupirait en refermant la porte. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon où il salua ses camarades bruyamment. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, soit avec un regard haineux, soit un regard perplexe, soit un regard brillant... Celui de Lee...

-Naruto-kun! Te voilà!

L'interpelé se frotta la nuque en s'excusant de son retard. Il s'assit alors aux côtés de Lee, laissant une chaise vide entre Sasuke et lui. Il parla un instant avec Neji et Lee, commentant le nouveau défi que Gai avait relevé aujourd'hui (porter Kotetsu et Izumo sur ses épaules et les amener en courant jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade...). Un petit blanc s'installa. Naruto chercha quoi dire en faisant naviguer son regard puis celui-ci se planta au-dessus de son épaule. Il se tourna et sauta d'une chaise à l'autre pour rejoindre Sasuke qui sursauta à cette approche.

-Hé, Sasuke! J'ai amélioré ma technique de Henge! Tu veux que je te fasse voir?

Trop excité, il ne laissa pas le temps à son rival de répondre qu'il se concentra en se mettant en position.

-HENGE!

*POUF*

Évidemment, ce qu'il oublia de préciser, c'était qu'il parlait de son Oiroke no jutsu (heureusement vêtu de sous-vêtements oranges...). Alors les étouffements au soda, les langues rampantes et les visages choqués (surtout chez les filles) firent leur apparition comme par enchantement. Bizarrement, le seul peu atteint par cette métamorphose fût Sasuke qui ne reluqua en rien le corps parfaitement bien modelé de son équipier. Ou devait-il dire à cet instant son "équipière"..?

Cette dernière tripota et prit en main ses seins sans pudeur devant lui; le regard interrogatif en le questionnant.

-Tu crois que j'ai bien amélioré les rondeurs? J'ai grossi de moitié la poitrine et j'ai un peu plus creusé les hanches et peaufiné les reins. Par contre, pour les fesses, je savais pas trop si je devais les retoucher...

-NARUTOOOO !

Trop tard pour se retourner: il vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, créant un enfoncement bien visible dans le mur...

Un peu sonné, Naruto se frotta le crâne après avoir repris sa forme. Il leva les yeux sur Sakura qui se tenait à deux mètres de lui; craquant les articulations de ses doigts avec un visage tout sauf rassurant.

Elle prit alors une voix chaotique pour menacer le blondinet.

-Je te conseille de te faire petit, ce soir. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta misérable existence, Naruto...

L'incident clos, tous vaquèrent à leur occupation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul Lee alla aider Naruto à se relever d'une poigne.

-Ne reste pas là, Naruto-kun.

-^_^ Merci, Gros Sourcils.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, Ino s'occupait de la cuisson du plat principal tandis que Kiba et les autres filles se chargeaient d'aller déposer les entrées sur la table du salon. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Kiba déclara.

-n.n C'est bon, les filles. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres à table, vous en avez déjà assez fait pour moi. Ino, laisse tomber les fourneaux, je vais surveiller à ta place.

-Mais non, ça ira! Je fais un régime de toute façon! Allez-y, ce sera prêt dans dix minutes..!

Kiba haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire gêné. Ino continua de leur dire d'aller manger encore quelques secondes afin de convaincre tout le monde. Kiba se résigna et partit en la remerciant, suivi des filles. Il dit avec un sourire aux filles à ses côtés.

-Elle peut être vraiment sympathique, quand elle veut..!

Évidemment, en désaccord avec ses camarades, la rose s'empressa de rétorquer intérieurement.

« == Machiavélique, oui.. ! »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Ino, armée de gants, débarque dans le salon en apportant la marmite volumineuse. En bon gentleman, Kiba se leva pour lui donner un coup de main à poser la marmite sur la table. Au fumet qui s'en dégageait, certains invités salivaient dans leur coin. A l'intérieur mijotait du bœuf bourguignon marinant dans une abondante sauce succulente.

Ino prit la louche en main en souriant.

-Qui dois-je servir en premier?

-MOI!

En cœur, Naruto, Lee, Chôji et Kiba s'appuyèrent sur la table en tendant leur assiette sous son nez. Elle sursauta avant de rire timidement.

En bout de table, Sakura tirait la tronche; méfiante aux vues des étranges manières de sa rivale.

« == Y'a comme un truc qui cloche... Je n'avais jamais vu cette truie aussi confiante... »

Ino servit donc aimablement les invités un à un, même Sakura qui scrutait ses moindres gestes. Vint le tour de Sasuke. Ino rougit fortement à cet instant, surprenant la jeune Haruno qui arrondit les yeux.

« O.ô Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, tout à coup? »

La blonde prit l'assiette de sa cible, la servit puis lui rendit son plat. Il marmonna un "merci" presque inaudible sans la regarder. Celle-ci déglutit avant de revenir auprès de Sakura pour s'assoir à sa place.

Sakura n'attendit pas plus longtemps: Elle se pencha de côté vers Ino en murmurant.

-T.T Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise à rougir comme ça?

-J'ai gagné...

-O.O Hein? Quoi?!

Ino tourna la tête vers sa rivale avec un petit sourire émue.

-J'ai gagné..!

-è.é Mais comment ça "J'ai gagné"? Il t'a dit "merci" et alors? Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me dépasser..!

Trop occupés à discuter, les invités n'entendirent pas Ino rire. Sakura s'étonna.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Le "merci" n'a rien à voir! Si tu avais été plus attentive, tu l'aurais remarqué...

-De quoi?

Ino sourit alors. Un sourire narquois avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Sakura.

-... la gélule.

-QUOI?! QUELLE GELULE?!

Tous les invités se retournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune rose qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Puis elle se gratta la joue en riant; gênée par tous ces regards posés sur elle.

-Haha... Désolée... n.n'

L'incident clos, chacun reprit sa discussion où elle en était restée. Sakura se laissa tomber sur sa chaise dans un soupir de soulagement puis redemanda à Ino cet éclaircissement qu'elle attendait.

-Quelle gélule?

-Celle que j'ai mise dans l'assiette de Sasuke en même temps que son plat..?

-O.o! Mais je n'ai rien vu!

-Héhé...

-Et quel genre de gélule as-tu mis dans son plat..?

Instantanément, Ino rougit. Elle détourna son regard, se mordit la lèvre puis reprit son air de vainqueur et... coquin?!

-Aphrodisiaque.

Si Sakura avait été une bombe nucléaire, la Terre serait rayée du système à l'heure qu'il est. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler sa rage, sa rancœur et tout ça, mêlé au désespoir.

Si ses calculs étaient exacts, la gélule devrait faire son effet en plein milieu de la nuit. Si elle se souvenait bien de la disposition des pièces, les toilettes sont plus proches de la chambre de Sasuke que la chambre d'Ino. Donc, théoriquement, Sasuke devrait se soulager aux toilettes plutôt que dans l'utérus de la blonde à l'esprit tordu...

Convaincue que sa rivale avait échoué, elle lui demanda innocemment.

-TuT Et pourquoi Sasuke irait te voir dans ta chambre..?

-Oh mais c'est très simple! Je vais attendre à l'entrée de ma chambre qu'il sorte de la sienne pour se diriger aux toilettes. Là, je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu en m'avançant moi aussi vers les toilettes en nuisette. Une fois proche, je lève les yeux en lui demandant "Tiens? Sasuke-kun? Tu allais aux toilettes toi aussi?" et, sûrement gêné étant donné son excitation, il va bafouiller en avisant ma tenue hyper sexy qui redoublera son état.

Inquiète, je vais m'approcher en lui demandant si tout va bien. Profitant de l'obscurité, je vais me coller à lui doucement en murmurant son nom et tu connais la suite... TuT Alors?

Si Sakura avait été un programme de jeu vidéo, GAME OVER se serait affiché en long, en large et en travers. Dans sa tête, tout ne devint que néant.

Ino l'avait emporté. Ino allait passer la nuit avec Sasuke, désireux de la posséder pour se satisfaire de son envie insatiable. Elle aurait pu pleurer mais une telle action parmi les invités allait attirer l'attention une nouvelle fois. Elle mangea sans regarder aux alentours, ni Ino ni les autres. Elle songea à contrecarrer les plans de sa rivale mais elle se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un duel à la loyale et qu'elle devait s'incliner face à elle.

-Bon! Ben il est temps d'aller nous coucher.

22h37. Kiba venait de se lever de table en prononçant les mots que redoutait Sakura et ceux qui firent rougir Ino. L'Inuzuka commença à débarrasser quand Sakura se leva.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

-o.ô? n.n Merci, Sakura.

Tandis que les filles s'occupèrent de la vaisselle, Kiba s'absenta quelques instants pour montrer les chambres aux garçons. Naruto fût heureux de s'allonger sur son lit douillet dans un soupir d'aise des plus bruyants...

-Aaaah! C'est mieux qu'à la maison, c'est clair! C'est décidé, j'embarque ce lit chez moi quand je rentrerai..! Nyihihi...

... alors que dans la chambre de Shikamaru...

-Pff... galère... Ce lit est vraiment trop moelleux...

Une fois les garçons installés, Kiba retourna aider les jeunes filles. Quand il arriva, toute la vaisselle était lavée et rangée.

-Mince, les filles, fallait me laisser faire..!

Tenten prit la parole.

-Mais non, voyons. n.n Bon! Si on retournait dans nos chambres?

Le châtain soupira et les accompagna dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il les salua puis referma la porte. Elles continuèrent plus loin dans le couloir quand Hinata, qu'on n'avait pas entendue de la soirée, s'exclama timidement.

-Euh... ma chambre est ici... Bo.. Bonne nuit.

Les autres lui souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et reprirent la route. Tenten s'arrêta enfin et rentra dans sa chambre. Ino et Sakura se retrouvèrent enfin seules...

-Eh bien bonne nuit, Sakura. Souhaite-moi bonne chance..!

-Espèce de...

Ino ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma immédiatement après. La rose resta quelques instants immobile, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Allait-elle réussir à dormir, sachant que son premier amour et sa rivale allaient se payer du bon temps dans une chambre non loin de la sienne?

-J'en ai assez qu'elle prenne toujours de l'avance sur moi... Si c'est ça...

Elle fixa la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

-... c'est moi qui serais en avance...

La rose se ravisa.

-Non, à quoi cela me servirait-il d'y aller si tôt... Il me jettera dehors immédiatement.

Sakura soupira, ennuyée et déboussolée. Que devrait-elle faire dans ce cas? Ino devait connaître exactement le compte à rebours avant que cette fameuse gélule ne fasse son effet. Et à coup sûr, elle choisirait ce moment bien précis pour entrer en action... Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle agisse à cet instant. La patience et l'attention étaient de rigueur.

Sortant de la salle de bain commune à tous les invités où elle s'était mentalement préparée sous la douche, Ino sortit en peignoir avec un doux sourire peint sur ses lèvres; frictionnant ses cheveux avec une serviette tout en chantonnant. Elle ne reculerait devant rien.

-Dans très exactement une heure, la gélule devrait se propager dans son organisme...

... "et les grosses chaleurs aussi" avait-elle oublié de préciser... ou bien l'imaginer simplement la retournait déjà assez... Cependant, elle rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit en soupirant d'aise; sa crinière blonde se divisant pour ressembler aux tentacules d'un mollusque.

-Sasuke-kun...

Ce nom prononcé de manière suggestive avec une pointe de rouge sur les joues l'enfiévra un peu. Une de ses mains glissa doucement en bas de son peignoir, dépassant la ceinture, arrivant à l'extrémité du tissu puis remonta sous l'étoffe. Un petit gémissement gêné sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que le rouge aux joues se prononça un peu plus.

Le temps passa. Sasuke ne dormait pas; hanté par des souvenirs du passé. Sa famille, sa douce mère, son frère... Il se leva en râlant et avança vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y accouda en fermant les yeux, appréciant les caresses du vent. D'autres bribes lui revinrent brusquement. Il les chassa en se remémorant ses nouveaux souvenirs qu'il avait conçu avec son équipe et les autres ninjas qu'il connaissait même un peu. Sasuke se mit à penser.

« Et dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus nouer de relations proches de l'amitié, me voilà entouré de personnes de confiance... Et tout ça à cause de lui... »

Il soupira en esquissant un sourire.

« Une nouvelle famille, hein..? »

Il fut expulsé de ses pensées par une chaleur intense submergeant son bas-ventre et remontant jusqu'à ses joues. Sur le coup, un grognement lui avait échappé suivi d'un « Qu.. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! ». Il s'appuya à la fenêtre en soufflant pour évacuer la tension grimpante.

-Bordel..!

Il étrangla un second grognement quand il se sentit soudain étroit dans son short blanc.

-Mais bon sang..! Pourquoi d'un coup?!

Il se mit alors à réfléchir au dîner. Il y avait sûrement un lien.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de montrer un regard perçant et froid.

-Ino...

Il gémit en faisant un premier pas en direction de la porte de sa chambre; haletant, les yeux semi clos, la fièvre lui donnant le tournis. Il avait expressément besoin de se soulager, là, maintenant. Il sortit de sa chambre en tournant sur sa droite pour se diriger aux toilettes à pas pressés. Ne faisant guère attention devant lui depuis sa sortie, il leva enfin les yeux sur le couloir. Il arrondit les yeux en voyant son équipier attendre sagement devant les toilettes en fixant ses pieds. Sous la porte des W.C., la lumière témoignait d'une présence évidente.

Naruto le vit s'arrêter à quelques pas. Il s'étonna de le voir ici.

-Tiens? Sasuke? Tu allais aux toilettes toi aussi? Je suis venu accompagner Kiba.

Sur le moment, Sasuke fut heureux que son imbécile de partenaire ne se rende pas compte de son état plus qu'éveillé. Tentant de masquer ses gémissements, le brun demanda au blondinet.

-Et il en a pour combien de temps?

-Il m'a dit qu'il en avait pour un moment. Un truc qui passe mal, il m'a dit.

« Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps... Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je le fasse... »

Naruto qui parlait seul sans s'en rendre compte sursauta en sentant une main saisir son poignet vivement et l'entraîner avec lui dans le couloir.

-Sa.. Sasuke?! Où tu m'emmènes?!

-J'ai... besoin de toi...

-Hein?

Il avait à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Sasuke qu'il enviait pour  
l'espace; aussi bien la pièce que le lit presque semblable à un lit double.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu

Il hoqueta en se sentant soudain bousculé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait le haut de son corps sur le bord du lit et Sasuke penché sur lui. La chaleur intense émanant du corps de l'Uchiha le contamina peu à peu, rougissant son visage à son insu.

-Sas.. Sasuke..! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'ai envie de toi. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

-O/O Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, là?! Laisse-moi, Sasuke!

Il se débattit comme un forcené mais rien à faire: Sasuke le tenait fermement par les poignets. Naruto rouvrit les yeux sur la partie inférieure de Sasuke et vit son érection. Son équipier essaya de lui expliquer.

-Ino a mis un aphrodisiaque dans mon plat quand elle m'a servi. Elle voulait à coup sûr coucher avec moi, cette nuit.

-Et... c'est pourquoi... tu me demandes de

-Oui.

-T'es.. T'es dingue! Je vais pas faire ça pour toi! T'as qu'à faire ça avec Ino!

-èé T'es malade ou quoi! Je n'irai pas satisfaire l'envie de cette blonde sans cervelle!

-èé Et un blond sans cervelle, c'est mieux peut-être!? C'est bien ce que tu dis d'habitude, non?!

D'un certain point de vue, Naruto n'avait pas tort. Sasuke soupira puis planta ses yeux noirs en amande dans ceux de son vis-à-vis

-Si tu te laisses faire, je ferai ce que tu veux.

-T.. Tout ce que je veux..?

-Oui.

Naruto détourna les yeux en réfléchissant. Ses joues rougirent plus.

-... J'accepte... de le faire avec toi à cette condition.

-Merci.

« Ne me remercie pas trop tôt... Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te demander... » se dit le blond qui sentit le corps de son rival se presser contre le sien, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

...

Fraîche et dispo, Ino sortit de sa chambre pour faire comme elle l'avait dit à Sakura: aller aux toilettes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'était guère en avance... Le loquet des toilettes la fit sursauter. Elle regarda étonnement Kiba sortir de la petite pièce. Celui-ci la vit.

-Tiens, Ino? Tu dors toujours pas?

-Euh... non...

-Je te laisse, je retourne me coucher.

Il la contourna et commença à partir quand Ino l'arrêta.

-Kiba! Tu n'aurais pas croisé Sasuke-kun en venant ici?

-Sasuke? Ben non. J'étais avec Naruto, c'est tout... Tiens? Où il est passé d'ailleurs, celui-là? Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'attendrait là si jamais je faisais un malaise...

Ino pâlit devant Kiba qui agitait sa main devant les yeux de la blonde. Dans le tournant du couloir, une autre jeune fille était dans le même état; ses mains croisées sur sa bouche tant elle était choquée.

-Nan... Sasuke-kun n'a pas pu..!

Prête à exploser, Sakura sortit de sa cachette en se rapprochant d'Ino avec un air menaçant. Ino et Kiba la remarquèrent enfin.

-Sakura? Depuis quand tu es là?

-Depuis que j'ai compris que ton plan foireux s'est retourné contre toi!

-Alors tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Kiba..?

Sakura jeta un œil à Kiba qui ne semblait rien y comprendre.

-Quand tu étais aux toilettes, tu n'as pas entendu Naruto parler à quelqu'un?

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Il s'est mis à brailler « Où tu m'emmènes?! » il y a de ça dix minutes après plus rien.

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent, perdues.

-Sakura, tu crois que Sasuke-kun est en train de

-S'il est parti avec Naruto, je ne vois rien d'autre pour l'expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire..?

-=/= Parce que tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose dans un cas comme ça?! Tu me vois, moi, me pointer dans la chambre de Sasuke-kun en lui demandant d'arrêter de faire "ça" avec Naruto?!

Admettant leur défaite commune, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur chambre; les yeux larmoyant et la gorge serrée. Kiba, lui, resta dubitatif dans le couloir.

...

Au fond du couloir, des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre à condition de passer à côté de la chambre du dernier descendant Uchiha. A l'intérieur, Sasuke se déhanchait contre Naruto qui suait et haletait sans cesse. De cris en gémissements, le blond manifestait son plaisir malgré le fait que tout ce qui résidait de ce rapport n'était autre que physique entre son rival et lui. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi sur celui qui le prenait en resserrant ses poings sur les épaules de celui-ci.

-Sasuke..! Je sais que je ne suis pas en sucre mais tu pourrais être un peu plus

-Doux? T.T Si tu étais dans le même état que moi, tu n'aurais pensé qu'à ta tronche, usuratonkachi.

-è/é Ku..! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire..!

-T.T Non. Par contre, je vais me retirer.

-o/ô Déjà? Pourtant à l'instant

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que le commencement...

-/ Mais t'as pas fini de me couper depuis tout à l'heure?!

-T.T Je n'ai pas vraiment la patience d'entendre tes phrases entièrement. Ou bien exerce-toi à parler plus vite.

-/ Aaaah! Tu m'énerves! Hnnn...

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto qui le regardait fiévreusement.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu comptes me demander après m'avoir rendu ce service...

-Hm? Pourquoi tu te poses cette question dans un moment pareil? J'ai cru que tu étais impatient...

Le brun sourit en coin.

-Hm. Tout simplement parce que ça m'intrigue.

-... Sasuke.

-T.T Quoi?

Naruto afficha un air sérieux que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il en fut stupéfait tout en attendant d'entendre ce que son vis-à-vis avait à lui dire; ce qui ne tarda pas à parvenir à ses oreilles.

-Sais-tu quelle est la différence entre Coucher et Faire l'amour..?

-Pou... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

-Pour rien.

-Naruto, je suis sérieux. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. C'est le moment.

A ces mots, le blondinet ramena ses jambes contre lui en évitant les yeux noirs du jeune brun qui se tenait à genoux devant lui et le fixait. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de se décider à parler.

-Moi, je... je voudrais qu'on reprenne à zéro et que tu me fasses l'amour...

-Tu..!

Naruto le coupa, un peu paniqué de la réaction future de son équipier.

-S'il te plaît! Juste pour cette fois! Tu m'as bien dit que tu m'accorderais tout ce que je te demanderai, non?! Alors, fais-le! Je veux ressentir ça rien qu'une nuit!

-Na... Naruto, tu

-Ne me le demande pas... C'est déjà assez dur de le cacher en faisant croire que c'est Sakura qui m'intéresse...

-... Faire l'amour... hein?

-Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. Ne te force pas pour moi si je te dégoûte à ce point.

-C'est d'accord.

-Je m'en serais douté...

-Je vais te faire l'amour, Naruto.

-Hein? Qu... Quoi? o/o

A quelques centimètres de son visage, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et s'approchait lentement du visage du blond qui le regardait faire sans y croire. Le contact électrisant de leurs lèvres le fit frissonner et fermer les yeux pour savourer son premier vrai baiser empli de tendresse. Au fond, Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que Naruto mais néanmoins il en donnait cette impression au blond qui se sentait troublé d'un tel agissement à son égard. Les lèvres de Sasuke caressaient maintenant son cou en descendant doucement vers son torse; frissonnant de l'effleurement des doigts fins de l'Uchiha sur ses flans et ses cheveux bruns sur son torse.

...

Kiba, toujours stationné dans le couloir, finit par bouger et se décida à aller dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Il soupira.

-u.ù Franchement, ces filles, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles trouvent à ce vantard. Il y a mieux ailleurs, quoi. En plus, les filles n'ont pas l'air de lui faire le moindre effet..! Il est inhumain, ce type..!

Alors qu'il débattait seul sur la probabilité que l'Uchiha était peut-être un frustré de naissance incapable d'érecter pour le moindre individu terrestre - ou peut-être était-il précoce et en avait affreusement honte? -, il sursauta quand un cri de plaisir attaqua sans vergogne ses tympans surdéveloppés... OO Un cri de plaisir?!

-OO 'tain! D'où ça venait?!

Il n'eût aucun mal à le deviner en avisant la porte entrouverte devant ses yeux plus loin dans le couloir. Il resta immobile, essayant de se rappeler qui dormait - ou plutôt "était censé dormir" - dans cette chambre. Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Sans plus de temps, il se précipita silencieusement vers la porte, les yeux grands ouverts et les boyaux tout retournés. Il s'agenouilla et passa sa tête lentement dans l'entrebâillement en visant le lit encombré de deux corps scellés en mouvement.

Étrangement, le mal qui rongeait Kiba et ses hypothèses quant aux hormones du jeune Uchiha disparurent; l'image s'animant sous ses yeux prenant toute la place dans son esprit. Seule la fin de son questionnement premier lui vint.

-... et s'il était gay..?

Il était clair que Kiba venait de faire la trouvaille du siècle. Sasuke, l'aimant à filles qui se servait aussi de ces polarités invisibles pour les repousser, THE winner en matière d'expressions faciales inexistantes, ressentait du plaisir à aller et venir dans l'anus d'un petit blondinet... Trop surpris, Kiba venait seulement de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, l'imprévisible ninja. Venant de lui, rien ne pourrait l'étonner, pensa Kiba, mais une chose  
comme celle-là..!

L'Inuzuka se donna une bonne claque mentale pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ce porno gay en live qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se redressa et repartit en quête de son verre d'eau -non pas pour son malaise mais parce que ce chien était subitement en chaleur- qui l'attendait dans sa cuisine.

De toute manière, il en avait assez vu... au grand dam des deux coéquipiers.

...

Leurs corps en sueurs se frottant l'un à l'autre, Sasuke et Naruto haletaient; le souffle court et le cerveau embrumé. Le blond n'était plus bon qu'à agripper les épaules de Sasuke et gémir à chaque poussée que le brun faisait en lui. Ses yeux étaient rougis; signe qu'il avait énormément pleuré sous cette chaleur qui l'envahissait de l'intérieur venant du corps même de l'Uchiha qui le fixait avec des pommettes rougies par le plaisir grimpant.

-aah... Hnn... gnaAH!... HNNnn..!

L'Uzumaki se mordait les lèvres quand il se rendit compte bien assez tard qu'il gémissait trop fort. De même, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de calmer sa hargne à toucher la prostate de son partenaire comme si les cris de celui-ci lui faisaient un bien fou. Combien de fois s'était-il déversé en lui? Il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Il semblait vide, seulement animé par le désir de sentir la chair serrée autour de son membre le masser à en perdre les sens. D'un autre côté, il avait une promesse à tenir. Il ne devait pas jouer les égoïstes et juste prendre son pied avec Naruto.

Il devait être tendre avec lui, lui faire ressentir plus que précédemment, lui donner satisfaction qu'ils faisaient l'amour...

Il sourit légèrement et canalisa peu à peu le plaisir qui affluait en lui, se penchant sur le visage du blondinet. Il le fixa en soufflant d'une voix suave.

-Naruto...

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux en haletant plus calmement et fixa le brun; attendant que celui-ci continue.

Sasuke avait toujours ce faible sourire et ce timbre de voix que Naruto n'avait jamais ni vu ni entendu venant de son rival.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Un hoquet résonna au fond de la gorge de l'Uzumaki alors que ses yeux s'arrondirent, ses pupilles brillèrent et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

-Je.. je...

-Je te demande seulement de confirmer ce que tu as insinué tout à l'heure "C'est déjà assez dur de le cacher en faisant croire que c'est Sakura qui m'intéresse".

Naruto baissa les yeux.

-...

-Alors? J'attends ta réponse. C'est vrai ou pas?

-... à quoi bon...

-..?

-... de toute façon, je sais bien que c'est juste l'histoire d'un soir. Oublions tout ça et demain, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Sasuke soupira, étonnant le jeune blondinet. Il se retira et déclara d'un ton arrogant.

-Tu abandonnes vite, je trouve. Tu dois pas tenir tant que ça à moi...

Le blond se redressa vivement pour faire face au brun qui sursauta.

-Tu me sous-estimes!

Un blanc prit place. Sasuke le regardait, perplexe, alors que Naruto baissait les yeux sur ses poings posés sur ses genoux; les joues rougies. L'Uchiha toussota.

-Donc... tu es bel et bien amoureux de moi...

-...

-... et tu te résignes à me laisser te filer entre les doigts. On ne peut pas dire "sans broncher" puisque tu es l'archétype même d'un parfait imbécile.

-è/é Hé! O/O Ha?!

Sasuke bouscula Naruto pour le rallonger. Chevauchant le blond, le brun s'exprima.

-Tu as formulé le vœu de faire l'amour avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

-... oui.

-Alors je te propose un autre voeu.

-Quoi?

-Mais attention: Réfléchis bien. Quelque chose que tu désires ardemment.

-Quelque chose... que je désire ardemment..?

[Et là, tout le monde s'imagine Naruto PDG d'une firme multi-nationale spécialisée dans les nouilles, dans une salle de conférence hautement technologique avec un hologramme sphérique immense représentant tous les pays du monde de NARUTO avec des icônes parsemées un peu partout; représentant les emplacements de toutes ses entreprises de nouilles !... Soyons réalistes!]

-Ma parole, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot... usuratonkachi.

-è.é Et pourquoi j'en serais un?!

Sasuke rapprocha un peu plus son visage de Naruto qui se calma et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci annonça avec une once d'entrain dans la voix.

-Imbécile. Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas de rester avec toi?

A ces mots, Naruto se figea. Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau, implorant.

« Sasuke..? Tu es sérieux..? Tu as tellement changé... » pensa Naruto, un peu perdu dans tout ça.

N'y croyant pas, il préféra vérifier.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te demander ça? Tu n'es pas un objet à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'intéresse, c'est toi tout entier.

-Bon sang mais tu ne comprends rien...

-Comprendre quoi?

-J'ai une fierté, moi! Si on apprend que j'ai décidé de mon plein gré de sortir avec toi, les gens vont tous lancer des ragots sur la "lignée des Uchiha souillée par son plus jeune descendant"!

Le ton que prit Sasuke horrifia un bref instant notre blond qui, l'instant d'après, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'essayait de lui dire Sasuke? Que s'il ne lui ordonnait pas de sortir avec lui, il le rejetterait pour ne pas que sa réputation en pâtisse? Si ce n'était pas cette réponse, alors le blondinet était réellement un imbécile pour ne pas comprendre l'être qu'il aimait...

-Sasuke, je... je ne te suis pas...

-Pff... Laisse tomber.

Étonnant le blond, le brun se leva non sans ronchonner, renfila son boxer et son short et s'éloigna en direction de la porte en remettant son haut.

-Sa.. Sasuke! Où tu vas?!

-Dans ta chambre.

-o.ô Ma chambre?

-Oui, Naruto. On fait chambre à part. Et comme tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer, c'est moi qui change de pièce.

-Pas en état? Pourquoi tu dis ç.. Aïe! Urgh...

Le pauvre Uzumaki qui voulut se redresser sur ses genoux avait ressenti une abominable douleur rongeant ses reins comme son fessier. Il se résigna à se rallonger tout en fixant, les larmes aux yeux, le brun qui sortait. De sa voix enrouée, il réussit néanmoins à appeler son équipier.

-Sasukeee! Revieeens! Ne me laisse paaas!

Le blond grimaçait, suffoquait - pris de spasmes - avant de pleurer à gorge déployée. Ses mains tremblantes passèrent et repassèrent sur sa figure sans pouvoir stopper ses larmes de plus en plus abondantes. Sasuke ne revenait pas, il était vraiment en colère, pensa le blondinet. A vrai dire, l'Uchiha était plutôt vexé que cet idiot ne puisse pas comprendre l'attraction qu'il avait sur lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait fait naître en lui la  
rivalité et l'amitié...

Et maintenant... ça?

« 'tain, Naruto... Tu m'aimes et tu conclues immédiatement que c'est impossible que je puisse rester à tes côtés... C'est donc la seule chose que tu penses irréalisable parmi tous les projets que tu as en tête? »

Sasuke était adossé au mur adjacent, la paume de sa main sur son front tandis que son autre main en poing venait de cogner le mur. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une pièce vide de l'autre côté de cette épaisseur.

...

Dans la pénombre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Kiba revenait de la cuisine avec un regard plein de sous-entendus...

« Huhuhu... Je me demande s'ils continuent leur partie de jambes en... » s'interrompu l'Inuzuka lorsqu'il crût entendre des pleurs venant de la chambre de Sasuke. Il pesa le pour et le contre puis entra sans frapper. Sur le lit, Naruto se frottait le visage; le visage humide.

-Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le blond hoqueta ce qui redoubla ses gémissements. Voyant que l'Uzumaki était incapable de lui répondre, le châtain répondit à sa place par une autre question.

-C'est Sasuke, c'est ça..? Il t'a jeté, je parie...

Devant tant de compassion, Naruto se calma peu à peu en le fixant. Il secoua négativement la tête d'un air las; ne se rendant pas bien compte que Kiba avait l'air tout à fait au courant de la chose.

-... non.

-Ben alors quoi?

-... je crois que je l'ai blessé...

-Comment ça "blessé"? Dans son orgueil, sa fierté? ^^' Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose pour un type comme lui.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se reprit en voyant bien que Naruto ne trouvait nullement la chose drôle. Il se racla la gorge et redemanda au jeune blond. Celui-ci renifla.

-Je ne sais pas, justement. Il est parti parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'a conseillé de faire le vœu de sortir avec lui en échange de l'avoir laissé me prendre...

Aussitôt dit, Naruto rougit d'avoir annoncé ça à Kiba; ne sachant pas que ce dernier les avait surpris en plein ébat une bonne demi-heure plus tôt... Le châtain ne réagit donc pas et proposa naturellement.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher?

-... Hein?

-Pour vous expliquer. Après, je retourne me coucher.

Naruto ne sût quoi dire. Kiba était vraiment gentil de l'aider comme ça, sans rien demander en retour.

« Et moi au lieu de ça, j'ai imposé mes sentiments à Sasuke jusqu'à l'en dégoûter... » songea Naruto en baissant les yeux.

Le jeune Inuzuka le vit et prit ça pour un "oui". Il sortit donc en vitesse sans que le blond n'ait eu le temps de le voir. Quand Naruto releva les yeux, il s'étonna.

-Kiba?

...

Sasuke déambulait dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de son amant d'un soir. Quelques minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'il avait laissé Naruto en plan. Il ne savait même ce qu'il faisait en ce moment et, même s'il était blessé, il se demandait qu'elle avait pu être la réaction du blondinet lorsqu'il l'eût laissé seul à ses réflexions quant à ses sentiments.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas se rapprochant dans son dos. Il s'immobilisa, ne pouvant pas entrer dans la chambre du blondinet sous les yeux d'un des invités de la soirée pour se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. Il se racla la gorge et se retourna froidement.

-Qui est là?

L'ombre se dessina progressivement et il put apercevoir en premier lieu les triangles rouges sur les joues de l'Inuzuka grâce à la petite fenêtre du couloir. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

-Ah te voilà, tu comptais aller dormir dans la chambre de Naruto?

Le brun s'empourpra. Une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondait d'un air outré.

-Et alors? C'est juste que Naruto voulait échanger de chambre. Son lit ne lui convenait pas et il est venu me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne...

-C'est bon, va, inutile de trouver un mensonge. Je sais très bien que tu t'es disputé avec Naruto. Et je suis venu justement pour que vous régliez ça entre vous maintenant, pas la peine de fiche ma soirée en l'air...

Comme pour donner sens à ses propos, Kiba croisa les bras sur son torse en gonflant les joues; la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Sasuke soupira et questionna le chien.

-T'as peut-être quelque chose à me conseiller pour me réconcilier avec lui? Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de son mal-être...

Kiba cligna des yeux et fixa Sasuke qui ne semblait pas très enclin à discuter plus avec lui. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout; il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

-Si j'étais à ta place, j'irais le voir et lui ferais un gros câlin!

A peine eût-il terminé sa phrase, il prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sasuke n'eût même pas le temps de réagir, tant sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus l'avait pétrifié. Ce maudit Kiba était au courant de tout et il avait intérêt à le retrouver demain matin pour lui faire jurer de garder le silence...

Cependant, le premier problème à régler était Naruto. Il y avait été un peu fort, songea-t-il, mais sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Ou alors était-ce sa fierté qui avait blessé Naruto... Il regarda en direction de la chambre où il avait laissé le blond en pleurs et se décida à faire marche arrière.

Bien en sécurité dans sa chambre, le jeune Inuzuka entrouvrit sa porte après s'être assuré que l'Uchiha en rogne se soit suffisamment éloigné. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui se retournait dans sa chambre, au fond du couloir. Il esquissa un sourire.

« T'auras une dette envers moi après tout ça, Naruto. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me buter! »

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit en expirant fortement, se laissant crouler sur son lit douillet; épuisé par tant de péripéties.

De son côté, le blondinet s'était rhabillé et couché bien au chaud dans les draps; recroquevillé et reniflant. Le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter, ses paupières s'alourdissaient à mesure qu'il se forçait à les garder ouvertes. Puis il sursauta en entendant de déclic de la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures et fit mine de dormir à poings fermés.

Il se crispa alors en sentant un poids monter sur le lit et avancer en sa direction, dans son dos. La personne s'allongea rapidement derrière lui, faisant grincer les lattes du lit au passage. Un temps passa avant qu'il ne bouge. Un bras passa au-dessus de Naruto et s'agrippa à lui avant de se coller à lui. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de l'individu. Le jeune blond entrouvrit brièvement un œil pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke et le referma par la suite.

« Je vais continuer de jouer l'endormi. Au moins, j'aurai plus de chance de ne pas me disputer à nouveau avec lui... » pensa-t-il en tremblotant; tremblements qui n'échappèrent malheureusement pas à Sasuke.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Naruto.

-...

-Naruto.

-... quoi?

-... tourne-toi.

-Quoi?

-Retourne-toi.

Le jeune Uzumaki, avec une pointe d'agacement, tourna difficilement la tête vers Sasuke.

-Pourqu

Pris par surprise, Naruto se retrouva les lèvres scellées à celles de son coéquipier qui s'était penché dans sa direction, ayant commencé à perdre patience devant les questions incessantes du blondinet. Il se sépara de lui et le fixait de son regard ébène dans le silence de la nuit. Naruto, encore un peu sous le choc, le fixait tandis que ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus.

-J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui soit obligé de m'excuser...

Devant les confessions de son vis-à-vis, le blond resta muet. Le brun continua.

-C'était pourtant pas compliqué de dire clairement ce que tu voulais.

-Ta fièvre est passée?

-Ma... quoi?! Tu essaies de changer de sujet, là?!

Le jeune Uzumaki sursauta et se réfugia sous la couette. Sasuke grommela et tira dessus pour extirper ne serait-ce que le visage du jeune garçon pour avoir une conversation en face-à-face.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? T'as honte ou quoi?!

-C'est toi qui me fais peur! Tu t'entends parler et agir? On... On dirait que...

-Que quoi..?

Le jeune blond sortit finalement son visage des couvertures en fixant un point au loin; mordillant sa lèvre inférieure par la même occasion, un peu anxieux.

- Que...

-Accouche, Naruto...

-... que tu m'aimes... beaucoup!

Naruto s'était empressé d'ajouter le dernier mot en haussant le ton comme pour faire oublier le reste de sa phrase ou essuyer un malentendu. Sasuke resta immobile un instant en le dévisageant puis pouffa de rire avant de le rire à gorge déployée. Naruto cligna des yeux et s'empourpra; gêné que son équipier se moque de lui de cette façon. Il fit la moue et retourna se cacher sous les couvertures qu'il tenait fermement. Des larmes s'amoncelaient déjà au coin des yeux. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se calma et avança nonchalamment vers lui. Il posa sa main sur ce qui semblait être l'épaule de Naruto et le secoua légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu te caches?

-T'es un monstre.

Sasuke soupira.

-Et toi, un idiot.

-Pff!

-Arrête de souffler comme ça, c'est la vérité. Tu me demandes de te faire l'amour et après, tu me reproches d'être bizarre à essayer d'être gentil et aimant. Tu tournes pas rond, Naruto.

A l'entente de son nom, il sortit à nouveau la tête et brailla.

-Si tu fais semblant, c'est pas pareil! J'ai juste dit ça pour voir ta réaction et apparemment, ça confirme que t'es un salaud, un hypocrite! Voilà! T'étais juste près à le faire pour te vidanger!

Sasuke rougit en bafouillant à Naruto.

-Si tu.. pouvais éviter de le crier sur tous les toits...

-Pourquoi? T'as peur que les autres apprennent que monsieur Sasuke Uchiha a fait des trucs pas nets avec moi?!

-Naruto! Shhh!

Le jeune brun s'empressa de plaquer une main sur la bouche de Naruto. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis, s'assurant que le blondinet s'était calmé, Sasuke retira doucement sa main et la fit glisser sous le t-shirt de

Naruto qui se crispa mais Sasuke le coupa avant qu'il ne bronche.

-Ecoute, je vais faire simple pour que tu comprennes tout ce manège...

Il continua de caresser aléatoirement le ventre de Naruto tout le fixant calmement. Naruto déglutit difficilement et hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour. On est d'accord, tu le pensais sincèrement...

-Ou... oui.

-J'ai accepté ta requête mais toi, tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que j'allais le faire donc c'était un peu comme de la provocation...

-Mais... mais non, enfin... Si, un peu...

-Enfin, c'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que j'en ai eu envie, vraiment. Et pas juste à cause de ce que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. Alors s'il te plaît, prends-moi un peu plus en considération au lieu de ne penser qu'à toi... Je fais un effort actuellement, je remballe ma fierté, là! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, cette fois?! Je rabaisserai pas à montrer mes sentiments positifs envers quelqu'un d'autre que toi. T'entends?! Personne d'autre! Y'a qu'à toi... juste toi...

Il baissa les yeux tandis que sa voix faiblissait. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ce qu'il disait... Il s'était comme déclaré, comme si son âme et son coeur était livrés à Naruto sur un plateau d'argent. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais pu parler ainsi à qui que ce soit, comme s'il se mettait en danger en dévoilant ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il ressentait. Là, il venait de vider son sac; une vraie délivrance... Il s'assit en tailleur et prit son visage dans ses mains en réalisant tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, juste pour Naruto.

Celui-ci, devant lui, était ému au point d'être incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Ses paupières tremblotaient, ses mains aussi; et son coeur battait si fort qu'il se sentait défaillir en voyant un Sasuke complètement dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il était si fort, généralement. Il s'extirpa des couvertures en ne pouvant se contenir de se jeter sur celui qu'il aimait. Il grimaça en laissant couler des larmes à flots sur ses joues alors que Sasuke répondait à son étreinte. Il en était certain, à présent: A sentir la forte poigne de Sasuke dans son dos, il n'était sûrement pas en train de rêver. Une belle réalité, au-delà des rêves qu'il faisait la nuit sur son équipier...

Sasuke glissa son visage dans le cou de Naruto, bisouillant amoureusement la base en remontant juste en dessous de son oreille gauche. Naruto laissa s'échapper une brève exclamation timide en fermant brutalement ses paupières. Ses doigts s'agrippaient fermement à Sasuke, dans son dos. Il froissait le tissu qui le couvrait tandis que son propriétaire pinçait son lobe de ses fines lèvres expertes.

-Sas... Sasuke...

Celui-ci sourit et lui mordilla le lobe, arrachant par la suite un petit gémissement aigu de la part du blondinet. Il recula son visage, observa Naruto qui se reprenait peu à peu, attendit que leur regard se croisent et embrassa Naruto d'une tendresse folle. Le baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux; si bien que des soupirs d'aise de leur part s'entremêlaient à chaque reprise de leur souffle.

C'est alors qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke glissa sa main vers la braguette de Naruto mais ce dernier lui prit le poignet et rompit leur baiser enfiévré. Il rassura le brun d'un sourire aimant...

-Tu m'as donné trop d'amour pour ce soir, plus besoin d'aller jusque-là pour me prouver ta sincérité...

... et lui donna un doux baiser en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Uchiha. Il le bouscula pour l'allonger correctement sur le lit, prit la couverture qu'il passa sur ses épaules et s'allongea à son tour sur Sasuke en soupirant; le visage niché dans son cou. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt; laissant un Sasuke encore légèrement émoustillé par leurs baisers. Il soupira à son tour en passant ses bras autour du corps du bel endormi et s'installa un peu plus confortablement avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux blonds à sa portée.

-Bonne nuit, Naruto... à demain...

-Y'a intérêt, imbécile...

Sasuke s'étonna d'entendre son amour parler dans son demi-sommeil et souffla un petit rire en le serrant plus dans ses bras en s'endormit à son tour. Il n'aura fallu rien qu'une nuit pour changer la vie de ces jeunes shinobis.

FIN

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: #se lève de sa chaise bruyamment en levant les bras# J'ai enfin fini! Ca faisait longtemps que ce sentiment ne m'avait pas immergé!

Sasu: En même temps, c'est dur de se replonger dans le métier quand tu as fait une pause de 2-3 ans... Après moi, je dis ça, je dis rien...

Naru: #saute de joie et entraîne Sasu dans une ronde# On a encore fini ensemble!

Sasu: #suit sans conviction Naru dans sa petite danse# Et ça t'étonne?

Naru: #le regarde, dubitatif# Hm? :3

Sasu: #soupire# Moi qui espérait vainement qu'elle nous oublie u_u #papouille Naru#

Ita: #pleure de joie# Mon Dieu, mon petit frère est encore en vie!

Katsu: #fait la moue# Tu insinues peut-être que j'aime le faire mourir? ;_;

Ita: #tend un dango en espérant lui redonner le sourire# ._.


End file.
